


Can you feel it?

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Thorin and his wife feel their baby’s kicks for the first time.





	

With a bit of struggle, you rose from your seat in the armchair, taking an empty plate to the kitchen. It was the beginning of fifth months of your pregnancy and your cravings were intensifying with every passing week, much to your husband’s amusement.

Thorin could never understand what was so appealing in chocolate chip cookies, covered in tomato sauce but he never questioned when you happily dipped the cookie in red fluid, humming contently as you chewed on your snack.

You were married for almost two years before the baby was conceived. You knew you were expected to get pregnant preferably right after your wedding, but Thorin and you decided not to rush. You wanted to enjoy being married to your One before a baby would come, changing your lives yet again.

But you couldn’t be happier when Oin confirmed, followed by a midwife, that you were expecting. Thorin waited patiently before your chambers but as soon as he heard the news, he burst into tears of joy and now, he could not wait to see his child.

Which caused him to be overprotective at times, but it was understandable. You would be laying if you’d said that you didn’t take an advantage of his eagerness to fulfill your every wish.

“I’m still hungry,” you announced as you entered the kitchen, your husband preparing himself a cup of tea.

“Have you eaten all of the cookies already?”

“Yes,” you admitted bashfully and Thorin chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to your forehead.

“I’ll bring you more in a minute.”

“You’re the best husband, Thorin,” you said gratefully, snuggling into his embrace, quickly finding a comfortable position despite you round belly. Thorin circled your back with one of his arms, in the other hand holding his cup. He kissed the top of your head and shifted to take a sip of his tea.

Or, he would have, wasn’t it for a movement in your stomach that he felt against his side.

“Did you just-?”

“No, I think it’s the baby,” you panted, equally surprised, but feeling excitement rising within you. You had felt child’s movements inside you before but it never _kicked._

You placed a lightly shaking hand on your stomach and the baby kicked again.

“ _Oh_ …” you breathed out, quickly reaching for Thorin’s palm and putting it where yours was. The little one kicked faintly again and Thorin gasped, his eyes growing wide.  

“Did you feel it?”

“Yes,” you squealed, feeling emotional and touched. Knowing that you carried a baby but feeling its movements so strongly was a different thing and you were sure that your eyes were filled with tears.

When you looked up at Thorin you noticed that his eyes were glistening with tears, too. Cautiously, he leaned in and brushed your lips with his before he knelt in front of you, having both his hands sprawled on your stomach now.

“Hello, dear child,” he cooed, his voice soft and sweet, “it’s good to feel you for the first time.”

The babe kicked and you laughed.

“Keep talking, my love. It likes your voice, apparently.”

Thorin flashed you a bright smile, a sight that always filled you with happiness and adoration.

“I trust you’re feeling well. I make sure your mommy has everything she needs. We cannot wait to meet you, darling, but don’t rush. You stay in your mommy’s beautiful belly and grow. We’ll be ready for you, I promise.”

Tears were streaming down your face as you listened to his words, loving and warm. As a marking of an end of his short speech, he kissed your stomach, prompting the babe to kick once again.

“Forgive me, I made you cry,” he muttered as he faced you, wiping your cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m fine, really. I just… it’s moving inside me and it’s all a bit overwhelming.”

“Oh, amralime…” he said fondly and hugged you tightly, letting you cry for as long as you wanted, rubbing your back and placing feather-like kisses in your hair.

When you were done, you pulled away from him and Thorin studied your face for a moment. He was used to your mood swings and sudden cries, but this time it was clear why you got emotional.

“Do you need anything, my Queen?”

“Your tea,” you declared and Thorin’s brow jumped in surprise.

“Mine? You don’t want fresh one?”

“No, yours is better,” you nodded and reached for the cup that was sitting on the kitchen top, taking a sip.

Thorin laughed through his nose and shook his head, walking around you to put a kettle on to make himself another tea.

“I thought marriage is about sharing, not stealing.”

“I didn’t steal it, you had some before I decided you should share it with me.”

“You’re unbelievable, Y/N,” he remarked and you grinned, unable to contain your happiness.

“But you love me!”

“Yes, I do. Very much.”

You came to him and kissed his cheek with a loud “mwah”, prompting him to chuckle again. When you had met him, you never thought Thorin could laugh this much, but maybe it was only you who could make him express his joy.

The rest of the evening passed calmly, with Thorin’s hands never leaving your stomach to not miss baby’s kick when it would happened. You felt a bit caged, but you understood his excitement so you did not complain.

Once you went to prepare for rest, Thorin readied the bed for you, placing a mountain of pillows so you could prop against them. When he went to wash before going to sleep, you removed some of them. You wanted to lay, not sit up while sleeping.

You were already in bed when he joined you, sliding next to you and draping an arm around your middle as he pressed his chest to your back.

“You’re not going to stay up to feel baby’s kicks, are you?” you questioned teasingly.

“I am,” he answered straightforwardly, not even embarrassed.

“You’re ridiculous, Thorin. You need to rest.”

“No, I need to feel my child. Now, go to sleep.”

“Don’t order me, I’m your wife.”

“Apologies, my Queen,” he kissed your shoulder few times and after you nuzzled against his chest to get more comfortable, you began to doze off, listening to Thorin’s humming.

And you only hoped that, after all, he would fall asleep, too.  


End file.
